


The nerve!

by VanessaWolfie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Dominant/Top Dean, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-23 18:32:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaWolfie/pseuds/VanessaWolfie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>first time, Dean gets sick of Sam's constant flirting with others so Dean gets jealous and possessive and decides to take what he wants and what he wants is Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The nerve!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for pessen over at livejournal for last Christmas. Also, written for spn_30snapshots

Sam was at his breaking point. Maybe this wouldn’t work. It’s not like his feelings were normal but then again, nothing was normal about him.  
  
Dean always flirted with people and that wasn’t going to stop bothering Sam anytime soon but he knew he couldn’t force him to quit. However, Sam felt he couldn’t go on wondering whether Dean was checking out his ass or not. That was why Sam was doing the flirting this month. He knew it would take some time to get a reaction out of Dean, but he hadn’t thought it would take this long.  
  
“Dean, you couldn’t have backed off a bit? You had to go pick a fight in the only bar in town, just when we don’t have _any_ money?!” Sam yelled as Dean drove back to the motel.  
  
“I couldn’t back off, Sam. You didn’t hear what he said, he was asking for me to rearrange his face. Let’s just get back to the motel and you can see if there’s another club around here somewhere.”  
  
Sam had planned to yell more but he noticed Dean gripping the steering wheel like he was going to break it and gritting his teeth as he talked. It made Sam curious, but also scared enough that he was ready to do as Dean said.  
  
After few minutes of research, Sam was ready to report to Dean.  
  
“The only club or bar that we can reach with the amount of gas we have left, is a BDSM club here in this town.”  
  
Sam snickered as Dean sighed, walking to his duffel bag and pulling out a pair of his nicer jeans and a T-shirt. They both knew they could walk into a fetish club without changing but they also knew it didn’t hurt to draw the good kind of attention instead of the bad kind.  
  
Sam pulled on a pair of tighter, darker jeans and an old T-shirt. As he looked over to Dean, he couldn’t help think, _this, this look, when he’s watching me, out of the corner of his eye, when I’m dressing, this is what makes me think he feels it too._.  
  
*  
  
Again, Sam was doubting his instincts. Dean had walked straight to the pool tables as they entered the club and pointed Sam to the bar, explaining in a few movements how this night was going to go. Sam was to stay low, so Dean could hustle and all Sam was to do was make sure Dean had back-up if he needed.  
  
Sam curbed his rising irritation because this was actually a great thing for his “plan”. Sam was in his element at a place like this, familiar with the rules of BDSM. Here he could flirt, here he could make an offer he was willing to follow if it came down to that, and he knew it would be the perfect bait for Dean, that is if he was interested in the first place.  
  
First though, Dean needed to get them some cash. They couldn’t fill the tank of the car and they couldn’t afford another night at the motel so Sam ordered a beer, and waited it out. He kept his eyes on Dean, watching if there was any sign of trouble. After Dean had shoved some of his winnings into his pocket, Sam decided it was time to put his plan into action.  
  
He started looking around and found a couple of guys eyeing him. One stood up right away as soon as he saw Sam looking at him and walked over with confidence. Sam was sure this was someone who knew what he was doing and there was no mistaking that this person was a Dom.  
  
“You here alone?” The guys asked, taking the seat next to Sam.  
  
“Yeah, or well, I’m with my friend, but he seems to have found something more fun to do,” Sam said, acknowledging Dean, hinting that Dean might lay a claim to Sam.  
  
“I’m in luck then, it’s not easy to find a man of your … size and looks sitting alone at a club like this. Especially, since I’m pretty sure you’re someone who wants to be owned, rather than the owner. Am I right?” The man said, looking confident in his assumptions which made Sam almost blush.  
  
Realizing that this was so obvious to strangers while his own brother remained obtuse, felt bizarre. Sam only nodded as he felt a bit embarrassed about being asked so upfront about it.  
  
“I’m Chris, by the way. What’s your name?” Chris asked, taking Sam’s nod as encouragement to lead the conversation.  
  
“I’m Sam. Wanna beer?” Sam answered, trying to get an excuse for turning around to eye Dean to see if this was working in any way. Before he could, Chris had moved his hand to rest on the inside of Sam’s thigh, making Sam uncomfortable.  
  
“Take your hand of my sub.”  
  
Sam startled as he heard Dean’s voice say those words. He must have misheard. Dean couldn’t have said that.  
  
“Yours? He gave me the impression that he didn’t have any owner.” Chris said, looking baffled and maybe a little scared.  
  
Sam couldn’t blame him. Dean looked murderous and nothing good could come out of that. As soon as he’d reached them, Dean had grabbed Sam’s shoulder so hard that there would be a bruise then next day.  
  
“You did, Sammy? Well, apologize to the nice man for giving him the wrong impression.” Dean said, finally looking at Sam although Sam wasn’t sure that was good. Something in Dean’s gaze was challenging him to say no.  
  
Instead, Sam looked over at Chris, tilting his head down a little, as in remorse, and apologized to him.  
  
Chris only nodded back but looked back up at Dean.  
  
“I’m sorry, man. I never intended to steal him or something. Might want to get him a leash though,” Chris said, smirking, before walking away.  
  
Sam shivered at the image of Dean tugging him around in a leash. The image dissolved as Dean pulled him to his feet, and with a strong hand on his back, led him out of the club. Dean didn’t take his hand back until they reached the passenger door of his car which he opened and pointed Sam to get inside. After closing the door, Dean walked around the car and got in himself.  
  
*  
  
“Get your ass inside the room. Now!” Dean said, before getting out of the car.  
  
Sam scrambled to get out quick and rushed inside the room. Dean was right behind him and pushed him on the bed as soon as he’d closed the door.  
  
“Take off your clothes.”  
  
As Sam hurried to obey, Dean got rid of his own clothes, calmly, and then got on the bed. He crawled up, caging Sam in with his arms.  
  
“You knew I’d respond eventually, didn’t you?” Dean said, reaching down for rough kisses.  
  
“Hoped,” Sam breathed, feeling high because his dreams were coming true.  
  
“Do you want to know what that guy at the bar said? What he did to piss me off so bad?” Dean gritted through his teeth.  
  
Sam didn’t manage to answer because Dean had moved so their cocks were lined up and it made Sam’s head float.  
  
“Dean, _please_ ,” Sam moaned, unable to form a coherent sentence.  
  
Completely ignoring Sam’s pleas, Dean continued. “He asked me to help him drug you, so he could tie you up and play with you. I think he was on his way to asking if I wanted to join him in the act when I punched him square in the face.” he growled out the last words and somewhere behind the fog in Sam’s mind, he registered that Dean was dangerously wound up.  
  
Dean pressed down again and Sam moaned loudly, but then whimpered at the cold feeling as Dean got off the bed.  
  
“What? Where are you going, Dean?” Sam asked, his voice cracked as numerous ideas rushed through his mussed brain. Maybe Dean was just messing with him and was going to leave him naked and hard there on the bed.  
  
“Stop worrying and stay still, I’m just getting some things.” Dean answered, not looking at Sam.  
  
It wasn‘t long until Sam felt the bed dip next to him and turned his head to see Dean holding two belts. Sam shivered in anticipation as he thought it over. Before a whole minute was over, Sam raised his hands and let Dean tie his hands to the bed.  
  
“We both know you can get out of these if you want. They’re just there to remind you that I _want_ your hands to stay still. Besides, if I’m lucky, they’ll bruise you a bit so you’ll remember that you’re mine a bit longer,” Dean said, his voice steady like he wasn’t tying his naked brother to a motel bed. Like he wasn’t talking about _owning_ his brother.  
Sam moaned as Dean finished and he tugged on his wrists to test the strength of the belts. They were tight, but still gave a bit when he moved. He could get out, but that wasn’t the point, like Dean said.  
  
“Think of tonight as revenge, or justice, for all the teasing you’ve been doing this month. Tonight, I’m going to show you teasing.”  
  
***  
  
Half an hour later, Sam was incoherent, babbling and pleading nonsense and _so_ ready to come. Dean had licked his way over every patch of Sam’s skin, murmuring possessive things constantly, but he never touched Sam’s cock. Sam’s wrists hurt steadily now, as he’d hardly stopped tugging on his bindings, in a futile attempt to get Dean to _move_.  
  
“You’ve been with a man before, Sammy.” It wasn’t a question, they lived too close together not to know these things. “How long?” Dean continued.  
  
Sam thought about it for a second and then said, “About five months, give or take.”  
Dean smirked and reached onto the nightstand where he’d left the lube. Sam gasped as Dean circled his hole with one slick finger.  
  
It took a while to prep Sam, and by the time Dean pulled his fingers out and grabbed the lube to slick his cock, Sam was writhing on the bed. Dean thrust in growling the word ‘mine’ deep and throaty. It took two thrusts for Sam to come and Dean was fast behind him.  
“Untie me, jerk.” Sam uttered when he’d caught his breath.  
  
Dean pulled out gently and then crawled up the bed to unfasten the belts. Sam kept his hands where they were, not because he wanted to, but because he was sure it would hurt like hell to move them.  
  
“Relax, Sammy. I’ll take care of you,” Dean whispered as he started massaging Sam’s left wrist, getting the blood flowing again.  
  
“I’m so glad that guy wanted to drug me,” Sam mumbled, almost asleep.  
  
Dean furrowed his brows in confusion. “Why are you glad someone wanted to drug you?”  
  
“I was about to give up on the idea that you felt the same as I did. I would’ve stopped trying after tonight.”  
  
“Well, I’m just glad I cracked. And that I punched that guy. The nerve!”


End file.
